


out of this (planet)

by essiisse



Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, attempt you see, there's no actual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: kei is quiet, shoyo likes to play with words, and they share a creative writing class. this is the story of how they met.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	out of this (planet)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt i used for this was: “you’re the perpetual frowner in class and one day as i’m answering the teacher i intentionally make a very cheesy pun and i can hear crickets but you’re laughing out loud and that makes me feel very much accomplished” au
> 
> this is a prequel for _(moon) kissed_
> 
> i'm sorry this is lazy and dumb

normally, tuesdays were pretty much boring days, too early into the week ahead of tasks and school work and just so far away from the weekend, in which shoyo could rest and read a book in the quietness of his dorm room or hit the local gym for a volleyball game with the neighborhood association, until tadashi and hitoka inevitably came barging in and dragged him to a bar – going off about how best friends have to be there for each other – only to ditch him ten minutes into the night to have their fun around. but now, tuesdays meant another thing. now, shoyo had creative writing class on tuesdays. he looked forward to tuesdays then.

ever since the beginning of the semester and that one class, shoyo had bits of his attention stolen by the quiet, pretty boy that always sat at the very back of the room. tsukishima kei was tall and lanky, arms and legs so long and full of fair skin to flaunt in what came together in a body so graceful, that attention was called to it either because of its simplicity or either because of its foreignness.

ok, so hinata shoyo had a big, fat crush on tsukishima kei. so what?

no one could blame him, really, with him being a literature major and the fact that the subject they shared classes together was one of creative writing. overall, it wasn’t really shoyo’s fault that his mind would wander freely and conjure the most intricate compliments when it came down to kei.

in class, kei constantly took notes in that tiny purple notebook of his, expressions of concentration in the gold of his eyes and in between his defined, unexpressive eyebrows, peachy lips chewing on the end of his black pens or being held captive by white teeth. in simpler words, it was a sight to behold. he was always very much focused on his work and – although that was a creative writing class, full of debates and in-class discussions – kei mostly kept to himself, staying silent. he was the quiet frowner at the back, happy to just observe and write his notes down while everyone else discussed a topic. in the rare times that he did speak, kei’s voice was brief and deep, that perpetual raspiness to it that it brought shivers down shoyo’s spine. his voice was strong, yes, but it was also so damn sweet, low in a way that it was shy, unwavering in a way that it was altogether confident, and shoyo grabbed tightly onto the drops of honeyed sounds every time he was given the chance.

shoyo, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was an unstoppable force, his personality being all about freedom of spirit and no holding or taking back. therefore, he was constantly participating in class, discussing different topics and pointing out his thoughts. shoyo usually got too excited in whatever they were debating that day, arms floundering around and words coming out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, following his stream of consciousness. overall, shoyo would just blurt out any idea that popped inside his head and, sometimes, he would allow himself the luxury of looking back and over his shoulder, assessing what the quiet boy thought of whatever nonsense he said each time. but kei was usually hunched over his desk, furiously writing something in that little purple notebook of his that – over the semester – came to be shoyo’s nemesis.

on one of those tuesdays, half way through the semester, they were discussing how to apply and use humor in writing, the professor pointing out the usual tools writers use to achieve that and asking the students their individual ways of exploring that field. shoyo, obviously, was completely into it, eager to learn new forms of playing with writing and combining words. it was a funny class, some jokes thrown here and there and multiple readings of texts as examples of how humor can be used with mastery.

sometime along class, nearing the end of it, the professor opened the discussion to the students, organizing it so that no one was speaking over anyone. it was in this exact moment that shoyo was given the word and, although he usually was confident in what he said in class, the multiple eyes focused on what he was talking about made the boy somewhat insecure in his arguments – since no one was agreeing or contesting him, either way. that tiny desperation made shoyo, at the end of his explanation, crack a really simple pun about writing and whatever just to see if he could get a laugh or even a snort out of someone.

shoyo couldn’t even remember what he said, not exactly, only bits of it. because it was so stupid, cheesy and barely clever – only in a superficial way, anyway – that he immediately wiped the silly pun out of his mind with what came right after it.

he could literally hear the crickets in the classroom, obviously no one had found that shit funny. the professor was looking at him with a weird expression on her face, probably trying to understand why the fuck he had said that, and shoyo was ready to face his desk in shame until it was time to leave so that he could wallow in peace far away from that people that didn’t understand what sense of humor was.

until a snort and then a high-pitched, odd sound cut through the air, brusquely interrupting the silence. shoyo looked back in surprise, searching for the foreign sound, only to realize, with a pleasant flinch, that it was kei that was apparently laughing at his pun. the awkwardly intense sounds, gasps of air and loud laughter, didn’t really fit kei’s serene image, but shoyo couldn’t take his eyes away from the new picture, too immersed in the way the boy covered his lips with his palm – not really stifling any noise from coming out –, his eyes crinkled closed behind his glasses, his long nose scrunched in the tide of his laughing and his other hand repeatedly slamming down on the wooden table. overall, kei’s laughter was violent and hysterical, but also very much childlike, amused at something only _him_ found funny and unbothered by the fact that everyone was staring at him in confusion.

“sorry… sorry.” he said, deep voice substituted by in between intakes of harsh breaths and remnants of laughter. “but that was funny as hell! so, so clever.”

shoyo could feel the smile forming on his face, how the corners of his lips kept pulling upwards completely in sync with how bubbly and surprisingly accomplished he felt just in making tsukishima kei laugh. their eyes met, sparkles of unfinished laughter dancing in both of them and, although the professor and the rest of the students had already resumed discussing again, ignoring the freak pair that somehow seemed to share a similar sense of humor, shoyo kept looking back at the pretty boy that did not avert his eyes, exchanging also smiles – one too broad and large and the other a bit smaller, sharper.

shoyo kept looking at kei until it was time to gather his things and leave, bewitched by the other boy, his stomach turning over in itself every time kei gazed at him through his lashes in bashfulness and _oh_ , so in love that his heart was already madly leaping inside his chest when he accepted kei’s invitation to a cup of coffee.

and, almost a month later, after countless coffee dates and tuesday classes, in which shoyo sat at the very back by kei’s side, they went once again to their favorite coffee shop and, when kei slid shoyo’s latte mug towards him and said “i like you a latte”, shoyo knew they were unparalleled matches for each other, the both of them so stupid to find humor in that sort of thing, and proceeded to officially ask kei out as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the prompt was specifically about puns, but i couldn't find any that fit and my stupid brain wasn't able to come up with anything (in english also, which isn't my first language) so i just avoided it lmaooo. i need hinata as literature major because of uhh............plot reasons
> 
> anyway, thanks a lot for reading! ✿


End file.
